Zoda's Master Plan
by plank201
Summary: The story of Zoda's evil scheme to rule the world, and people's struggles against him! My first fanfic, please R&R. Rated PG-13 for violence in future chapters. ON HOLD
1. Prolouge

ZODA'S GRAND PLAN!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoda, any other F-Zero characters or vehicles, or anything related to F-Zero. F-Zero is a Nintendo franchise. F-Zero GX was developed by SEGA.

Intro/ Prologue

Anyone who knows the F-Zero series will probably know who Zoda is. He is an evil genius who is the Arrow's arch-nemesis. He is wanted all over the world, but even the famous bounty hunter Captain Falcon couldn't catch him.

This is the story of his master plan to take over the world and enslave humanity...and a few selected people's battle against him...

Year: 2000

The start of a new millennium. The world is celebrating this momentous occasion. A small, unknown clan called the Odalis clan in the darkest part of Peru has just borne their first child. They make a pact- this child shall one day be a great ruler. This nearly happened, but not quite in the way these people planned...

As the child grew up, he became just, mature, intelligent and athletic. He had all the qualities a good member of society should have. Things looked bright for this youth, as his many qualities carried into his young adult life.

Year: 2049

Until one fateful day, Zachariah, as he had been named, was involved in an accident with one of the clan. The clan member survived, but Zachariah was dead. By now, the clan's scientific knowledge had advanced many leagues above the rest of the world. The clan member hurriedly went back to the lab.

The clan had the technology of cloning at their disposal, and, using a strand of Zachariah's DNA, the clan member/ scientist was able to create not just a mere clone, but an upgraded version of Zachariah Odalis.

Unfortunately, this was not a change for the better. The new version was twisted, evil. He killed the scientist and broke out of the lab to roam the earth and create chaos. He was no longer Zachariah Odalis... he was the evil mastermind Zoda!

Next Chapter: Zoda finds a new nemesis! Zoda's master plan is put into action! All will be explained in the next chapter: Rick Wheeler: Ace Detective!!!


	2. Rick Wheeler: Ace Detective

Okay, before we start, an apology. I have been away on holiday, hence the lack of more chapters. Okay, now on with the story...

Death. To some it means the end of an old life, and the beginning of a new one. To others, it is thought of as a punishment from the heavens.

Year: 2051

To detective Rick Wheeler, however, death meant nothing. Not even death would stop him fighting for what's right. On this particular rain filled night, he was chasing down the criminal mastermind Zoda. By 2051, drive technology had advanced so that it was now possible for cars to speed along at up to 400kph! Of course, this was turtle speed compared to what we now have, but back then, this was the zenith.

As the chase got interesting, Rick and Zoda started to talk using intercom, a system now common in automobiles that allows nearby drivers to commute.

Rick: Give it up Zoda, you can't win!

Zoda: Is that so?

Rick: Yeah, you can't escape me!

Then, like something out of one of those spy films from almost 1,000 years ago, out of Rick's bonnet emerged a pair of missile launchers.

Rick: How do you like that?

Zoda: I'll show you! You cannot defeat a mastermind like me!

Rick: Is that what you think? We'll see!

Just as Rick fired the missiles, Zoda span his veichle around and headed straight towards Rick. By the way, the missiles missed Zoda completely, and hit an innocent bystander, blowing their car to smithereens.

Rick: What in God's name are you doing? Turn around now!

Rick's pleas were futile. Zoda just kept on going.

Rick: Zoda, are you crazy?! You'll kill us both! Turn around now!

It was clear that Zoda had no intentions of stopping. It was only a matter of seconds now until the collision...

Rick: Zoda! Stop this! Turn around or else-

The two cars collided. For both Rick and Zoda, everything went black. The collision had killed them both.

Year: 2597

546 years later, scientists at a lab in Mute City (or New York, as it used to be called) had made an exciting breakthrough.

"I think that did it."

"I don't know, he doesn't appear to be moving..."

"Yes he is, look!"

A dead body had been cryogenically frozen (the futuristic equivalent of embalming) centuries ago. Now, over 500 years after his death, he has been revived!

"Astounding! We shall win high praise for this!"

"Hush up and listen! He's talking"

"Wh-where am I?

"You boy, are in a state-of-the-art lab in Mute City. You probably know it as New York. We have just revived you from your 5 and a half century slumber"

"Wh-what year is this?"

"2597"

The subject's eyes shot wide open.

"Zoda!"

"What did you say?"

"Zoda! I wonder if he survived the crash..."

"He was probably frozen along with you, if he was in the same accident as you were..."

"No! But that means..."

(Mansion somewhere in Mute City. The butler is on the phone)

"Yes sir, thank you. I'll let them know right away"

"Who was that?"

"That was Dr. Black of the Mute City Science Labs. Apparently, they have managed to revive the poor sod that was in the same accident as your... acquisition."

"Excellent. Take him there now."

"Right away sir."

"Soon I will have another valuable asset to my troops, and I shall crush Falcon"

"Yes, Mr. Shadow, sir."

Next chapter: Will Rick be able to stop the lab workers before they revive his greatest nemesis? Or will Zoda join Black Shadow's army of darkness? How did Black Shadow come across Zoda's corpse in the first place? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter: Evil's Salvation!


	3. Evil's Salvation

_Scientists say that in a few billion years, the Sun's light will fade and plunge the Earth into darkness. However, some people are what are known as evil, and they aim to enslave humanity and plunge the world into darkness some billion years early._

_Of these evil people, there are two kinds. Some evil people were born evil. The blood that pumps around their body has been black since birth. Black Shadow is one of these people._

_The second kind, on the other hand, weren't born evil. They become evil over time, but at birth they were just like any other normal human being. A good example of these people is Zachariah Odalis, a.k.a. Zoda. _

(Meanwhile, back at the hospital)

'What am I going to do now?' Rick asked a scientist.

'Well, I hear that the Federation needs recruits, and I believe that you were once a detective' he replied.

'They offer homes?'

'Oh yes. And the pay is good, too.'

'Right, where do I sign up?'

At this point, a person in a suit, who looked to be a butler, entered the room, carting a pod on a trolley, like they had in airports years ago. In the pod was a body. Behind the butler was a tall man, dressed in black, and wearing a mask.

'Hey,' said Rick to the butler. 'Have you come to unfreeze someone as well?'

But before the butler could answer, the man in black, who had apparently overheard, said:

'None of your business, you young fool! Now shoo!'

Rick gave the man a hurt look and left the lab, to apply for a position at the Federation.

(The next day...)

The Dragon Bird sped down the road. 'Remember, Rick' said a voice over the intercom. 'You need to investigate an explosion sit in the Lightning area. Got it?'

'Yeah, yeah, Jody, I've got it.'

'Good. Over and out.'

Rick had got the job at the federation, and Jody, head of that department, upon hearing Rick's story, made him a detective. John Tanaka, the mechanic, had made Rick an F-Zero machine to get about in.

An F-Zero machine, for those who don't know, is a super fast car, usually used in the highly dangerous F-Zero GP, which was capable of breaking the sound barrier. Little did Rick know that he would eventually become involved in the GP...and a lot of other races besides.

When Rick arrived at the wreckage, he hopped out of the machine and went over to the rubble. According to Jody, the explosion occurred late last night, and Rick had been sent to rescue any survivors and to look for clues as to the criminal.

He heard a soft moaning coming from under the debris. 'A survivor!' he thought to himself. He ran to the spot and hurriedly started hauling away rocks. But he hadn't got far when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked behind him. Slowly he stood up and turned around. There was a man in a trench coat, pointing a gun directly at him.

Will Rick survive this encounter? Who is the mysterious armed man? Will Rick rescue the man buried under the rubble? Find out in the next chapter: Sealed Fate!


	4. Sealed Fate

Here we go again folks, it's Chapter 4. I would be most appreciative if you could leave a review after reading this. Thanks.

_Here is an account of what happened in the lab after Rick left._

The butler wheeled the trolley up to the main reception desk.

'Excuse me, we have a defrosting appointment for Mr. Shadow?'

'Ah yes, right this way' answered the receptionist, leading them to a large room at the end of the corridor.

'This is Mr. Shadow, Dr. Black.' Said the receptionist, referring to the butler.

'He's not Black Shadow you fool, I am!' interjected the black-clad man.

'Sorry'.

'Good to meet you, Mr. Shadow' said the scientist, extending his hand.

Black Shadow just gave him a cold look, and the doctor withdrew his hand. 'Can we please get on with this thing?' said Shadow.

'Of course. This way' said the doctor, motioning towards a large blue cabinet. 'We just need to put the patient in here and heat it up a little.'

The butler and Dr. Black hauled the pod into the cabinet. Black Shadow smiled an evil smile, realized where he was, and quickly wiped it off his face.

Dr. Black went over to a control panel and pressed a few buttons. The cabinet made a loud whirring sound, signifying the fact that it was starting up. It flashed bright orange momentarily, and made a shrill hissing sound. The cabinet's doors opened, and as the smoke cleared, Black Shadow, his butler, Dr. Black and the other scientists saw the revived figure open the pod's doors and step out. 'State your name!' commanded Black Shadow.

'No need, Mr. Shadow, we've performed a scan and we have a whole database on this guy.' Retorted Dr. Black.

'Well, who is it?' said Black Shadow, impatiently.

'Zachariah Odalis, Age at death: 51, Cause of death: car crash'

'Call me Zoda,' said the revived person.

'Zoda...' said Black Shadow, thoughtfully. 'I thank you, Dr. Black, but now I'm afraid you will die.'

'What?!' cried the doctor.

'When I got here, I planted a time bomb in here. It was set to 15 minutes. This procedure has taken precisely 13 minutes, 34 seconds. You have roughly a minute to escape. Zoda, Jeeves, let's go.'

As the butler drove away, Shadow and Zoda looked behind them to witness the huge explosion. Black Shadow threw back his head and laughed manically. Zoda just smiled serenely.

That Night... 

Pico, the intergalactic hit man, frowned and scratched his head. He had been sent a new target, with an offer of half a million space credits if successful.

It was an offer too good to turn down, especially for Pico, whose targets never survived. The only problem was; he had no idea who his target was. His anonymous client had asked for one R. Wheeler to be dead by sundown tomorrow. Pico had checked every database he knew, but the only information on R. Wheeler was name, age, and date of death.

Date of death?

Pico checked the envelope again. This was the first request he had received by post. There was no name, no return address, just the scrawled words:

'R. Wheeler

Dead by sundown tomorrow

500,000 SC'

Pico frowned again. How could he kill someone who was already dead?

Suddenly, while he was pondering this, Pico's computer played a short jingle, meaning he had received a new email.

It was from a certain database.

He had requested more info on R. Wheeler, in the vague hope that someone would be able to find out more info. The email read:

'In response to your query regarding lack of information on R. Wheeler.

Name: Rick Wheeler

Age: 32

D.O.B: 4/10/2019

D.O.D (Date of death): 16/11/2051

Profession: Detective

Cause of Death: Car crash while chasing convict'

But what really caught Pico's attention was this:

'Additional Notes: Revived on 21/3/2597 by Mute City Science Labs. Now employed as member of Intergalactic Space Federation.'

'Hmm...' thought Pico as he turned on his TV and sat down. It was the news.

'Breaking news' exclaimed the news lady 'An unknown black-clad person has blown up the Lightning Power Plant. Further info as it comes.'

Pico smiled and turned the TV off. 'Hmm...' he said to himself. 'If Wheeler is on the federation as a detective, I bet he'll be at that explosion site tomorrow'

Pico could smell another victim, and another huge cash reward.

So who was the black-clad figure that caused the explosion? Is it Pico who has Rick cornered at the wreckage? What of Zoda? All will be revealed in the next chapter: Blind to Betrayal!


End file.
